Quand la famille s'en mêle
by Lowan
Summary: Suite d'Une histoire de biberon.
1. L'arrivée

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle.

Rated : K

Genre : Romance, un peu d'humour, enfin j'essaye !

Note : Voilà la suite d'Une histoire de biberon, il n'est pas essentiel de l'avoir lu, il faut juste savoir qu'Helen et Nikola sont en couple, plus ou moins grâce à un bébé du nom de Tom accueilli au Sanctuaire pour ses capacités à se métamorphoser. Cette fic comportera probablement de nombreux chapitres mettant en scène les personnages dans diverses situations, je l'écrit au fur et à mesure. Je ne le précise jamais, mais rien n'est à moi mis à part les personnages sortant de mon imagination. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

…

Il devait être environ 11 heures du matin lorsqu'on frappa à la grande porte du Sanctuaire.

Nikola, cria une voix. Peux tu aller ouvrir ?

J'y vais de ce pas !

Nikola prit dans ses bras le bébé à qui il était en train de donner la compote. En effet, cela faisait environ trois ou quatre mois que ce petit être lui avait été confié par la dirigeante, sous prétexte qu'il s'en occupait « à merveille ». Il avait évidemment protesté, mais ce petit morveux lui avait permit de se lancer, ENFIN me direz vous, dans une relation amoureuse avec Helen. Et puis, le fait est qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien lui refuser, à sa belle. Il était donc à charge de Tom. Il se leva avec le bébé, et alla ouvrir.

Euh, bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

Bonjour, je viens vous déposer les enfants, je ne peux pas rester je suis vraiment pressée. Le Dr Magnus est au courant, c'est elle qui m'a dit quand passer.

Les enfants ?..

Oui, voici Innellan, et Melian.

B'jour M'sieur, fit le garçon.

Helen est au courant vous dites, elle ne m'en a pas parlé mais…

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller. Au revoir !

Et bien oui, c'est ça alors, euh au revoir.

On peut dire qu'il était vraiment surpris. Il se retrouva un bébé dans les bras, en face de deux enfants de sept et dix ans, chacun une valise à leurs pieds.

Mais bon, puisque apparemment Helen était au courant…

Euh, Helen ? Appela-t-il.

Oui, oui, j'arrive. Ah, bonjour vous deux. Venez, entrez !

Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent puis s'avancèrent.

Je suis le Dr Helen Magnus, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Helen. Lui, c'est Nikola Tesla.

Comme le monsieur qui a inventé la radio ?

Cette petite voix un peu timide que l'on n'avait jusqu'alors pas entendue, c'était celle de Melian.

Mais oui, parfaitement ! Comment sais tu cela à ton âge ?

Helen voyons, interrompit Nikola plus que flatté. Il est évident que cette petite est très intelligente.

Helen le regarda de son regard « Que tu es bête », et il lui offrit un sourire innocent.

Vois tu, tu as devant toi l'inventeur de la radio.

Mais, il est mort depuis longtemps, voyons Dr Magnus !

Helen. Et bien non, figure toi qu'il est un peu différent des autres personnes, comme vous deux.

Il peut se transformer lui aussi ?

Oui Innellan, et il est aussi immortelle, répondit-elle en donnant à sa voix un ton que l'on utilise lorsqu'on raconte une aventure.

Woah, mais t'es trop cool toi alors !

Euh, Helen, rappelle moi quel âge il a lui ?

J'ai sept ans, M'sieur Tesla ! Et ma sœur dix, mais son QI il est beaucoup plus vieux, ma sœur elle est hyper intelligente !

Chut, Inné, cela ne les intéresse sûrement pas !

Aller aller, on ne se dispute pas ! Bien, je vous propose de monter pour que vous puissiez voir vos chambres.

D'accord Dr Magnus.

Tu sais Melian, tu peux m'appeler Helen.

Oui peut être, mais moi je préfère Dr Magnus.

Bien, comme tu voudras. Nikola, tu leur fais faire la visite.

Pourquoi moi ?

Gaahh !

Tu vois, Tom est d'accord, il faut que je m'occupe de lui, j'ai sa couche à changer !

Hiii.

J'ai un rendez-vous très important je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. Les enfants, vous allez être bien sages et vous ne vous transformez que si Nikola vous embête, lui sait qu'il n'a pas le droit.

Comment ça si je les embête ? Et puis pourquoi ils auraient le droit de se transformer et pas moi ?

Monsieur Tesla, vous vous exprimez d'une manière très infantile je trouve.

Et toi d'une manière trop…littéraire ! Helen, cela va tourner au désastre !

Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Helen caressa la joue du petit bébé toujours dans les bras du vampire et déposa un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus léger sur les lèvres de ce dernier (le vampire hein, pas le bébé !).

Pour t'encourager.

Mmmh…merci mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, réclama-t-il, ayant soudain envie de plus.

Et bien tu te contenteras de ça !

Ah, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, affirma Melian.

Suggestion très pertinente, petite fille, répondit ironiquement le vampire.

Je vous prie de dire « jeune fille », et pas « petite » !

Très bien, JEUNE FILLE !

Helen ne rata pas l'occasion de se moquer :

Oh mais c'est qu'elle te dresse, il va falloir que je te surveilles de près j'ai de la concurrence.

Oh non ne vous en faites pas Dr Magnus, il est BIEN trop vieux pour que je sois attirée par lui.

Beurk, Helen ! C'est une gamine de dix ans !

Helen se retint de ne pas rire, la situation étant absolument comique.

Oh, je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Bon, je file ! A plus tard.

A plus tard, répondirent-ils en cœur, bien qu'Innellan raccourcit par « à plus ».

…

Ca vous plaît comme suite ? Des reviews ^^ ?


	2. Débat matinal

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, chapitre 2

Rated : K

Genre : Romance, un peu d'humour, enfin j'essaye !

Note : La suite, les deux enfants sont présents au Sanctuaire depuis une semaine et font une réclamation. Je m'excuse aussi d'un oubli de ma part, je ne le précise pas dans le premier chapitre, mais si le titre est « Quand la famille s'en mêle », c'est parce qu'au départ, il était prévu que les deux enfants soient en fait les cousins de Tom, le bébé.

Voilà, encore pardon, et bonne lecture

…

Allez Niko, steplais !

Non, non et non ! J'ai vraiment d'autres choses à faire !

Helen se mit à sourire sans prendre part au débat, le menton appuyé dans sa main.

Mais on n'est jamais allés à la plage !

Et bien ce n'est pas une raison pour que moi je vous y emmène.

Mais le Dr Magnus ne peut pas, elle a trop de travail.

Elle a raison Nikola, je suis bien trop occupée.

Oui chérie, quand cela t'arrange.

Si tu savais comme j'aime quand tu m'appelle chérie.

Je sais très bien, ne change pas de conversation je te prie.

Alors Monsieur Tesla, vous allez nous conduire à la plage ?

S'il te plaît…

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec un air de chiens battus. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine et s'ennuyaient beaucoup.

C'était les grandes vacances, il faisait beau et chaud, et ayant eu une soudaine envie de vacances à la plage, avaient fait la demande d'une petit excursion au bord de la mer, à table pendant le petit déjeuner.

Ils en étaient donc à débattre lorsque Kate entra dans la pièce. Elle était plutôt du genre lève-tard.

Salut tout le monde ! ça va comme vous voulez ?

Bonjour Kate, dirent les enfants en cœur.

Bon matin, Kate, fit Helen.

Nikola, de sa politesse habituelle, ne dit rien. Kate s'assit entre les deux enfants, après avoir passé une main dans les cheveux du garçon et fait une bise à la fille.

Elle avait également prit le temps de caresser là joue de Tom, qui jouait tranquillement avec son hochet dans la chaise haute.

Elle se servit des tartines à la confiture et commença à manger.

Alors les jeunes, vous faites quoi de spécial aujourd'hui ?

On aimerait vraiment aller à la plage, tu sais Kate.

Ouai, mais Niko il veut pas nous emmener !

Kate était devenue la nouvelle « grande sœur » des enfants.

Elle les adorait, et c'était réciproque, et c'était avec Henry la seule personne adulte que Melian acceptait de tutoyer.

Elle aurait adoré les emmener à la plage, mais ils avaient une mission de prévue aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai ça Tesla ? et pourquoi vous voulez pas aller à la plage ? ça vous ferait vraiment du bien de sortir !

Mademoiselle Freelander, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, parce que dans ce cas les gens ne comprennent rien à ce que vous dites.

(avalant son bout de tartine) Oh mais si vous avez très bien compris ! C'est juste que vous êtes tellement méchant, que vous voulez même pas offrir un peu de bon temps à deux petits êtres adorables comme tout !

Nikola ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Il se trouvait en face de trois révolutionnaires, et à coté d'une spectatrice très amusée.

Helen, mais dis quelque chose au lieu de rire !

Débrouilles toi et assume !

Kate, Innellan et sa sœur avaient tous les trois les bras croisés sur leur poitrine et regardaient le vampire avec un air de défis, les sourcils froncés.

Comprenez qu'Helen puisse rire.

D'accord jeune fille. Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu. Vous essayez de les monter contre moi mais sachez que cela ne m'atteint guère.

Ah oouuaaii ? (regard disant : T'es sur de toi mon gars ?) Et bah c'est c'qu'on va voir !

Tiens donc ? Des menaces ? Et que comptez vous faire ?

J'ai suffisamment d'influence sur ces deux petites créatures pour qu'elles vous rendent la vie impossible !

Nikola la regarda, suspicieux, tandis que Kate avait l'air plus que sure d'elle et déterminée.

Cela ne change rien, je ne les emmènerai pas à la plage !

Nikola ?

Helen se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la chaise du vampire.

Elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui, lui offrant une vue remarquable sur son décolleté.

Elle plaça une main sur la cuisse de son amant tandis que l'autre allait se percher sur sa nuque, lui caressant les cheveux.

Fais le pour moi, mon amour.

Helen…

Demandé comme ça, il ne pouvait décidemment pas refuser !

…

Alors alors ? Ça vous plaît ? Des reviews svp ^^ à suivre, bien entendu.


	3. Des aveux, une nouvelle famille

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, chapitre 3.

Rated : K

Genre : Family, chapitre plus sentimental que les autres sur le registre de la famille plus que celui de l'amour.

Note: Voilà la suite, pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, le chapitre 4 arrivera prochainement.

Bonne lecture, les reviews étant toujours les bienvenus.

...

- Vous savez Dr Magnus, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous assister lors de cette autopsie.

- Tu le mérite vraiment, et puis qui sait, plus tard tu pourras peut être en pratiquer seule.

- Vous pensez que j'y arriverais ?

- Je n'en doute pas ! Tiens, peux-tu me passer le scalpel ?

- Tout de suite !

...

- T'es vraiment trop cool, Niko !

- Oui, et bien tiens-toi correctement et ne fais pas de bruit.

- C'est la première foi que je vois une expérience en direct !

- D'accord, tu m'en vois ravi, mais tais-toi !

- Surtout une expérience faite par un méga scientifique comme toi.

- Tu ne te tairas pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben...Ouais. Sûrement pas.

- Et puis tu sais quoi, vas jouer ailleurs !

- Ah nan nan nan nan nan ! Hé, la bonne blague ! Tu m'as dis oui tout à l'heure, je reste !

- Tu es plus qu'insupportable.

- Ouais...Il parait.

...

- Bien, maintenant je vais injecter ce produit afin que le scanner nous en montre plus sur la composition de son coeur.

- Vous êtes vraiment douée Dr Magnus.

- Merci mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'une question d'expérience.

- Si vous saviez comme j'aimerai vous ressembler quand je serais adulte.

Helen s'arrêta et regarda la jeune enfant.

- Ce que tu dis me touche énormément, mais tu sais, ressembler à quelqu'un n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Peut être, mais vous, vous êtes intelligente, gentille, autoritaire, et tout le monde vous respecte.

...

- Et là ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Brancher les deux câbles que tu vois là sur le générateur.

- T'es vraiment intelligent.

- Oui, ça je le sais. Et, pourquoi tu me dis ça, là comme ça, maintenant ?

- Bah, j't'admire tu sais Niko.

- Tiens donc, et en quoi ?

- T'es cool, intelligent, t'invente des trucs super et utiles, et la femme la plus canon de l'univers en pince pour toi.

Nikola s'arrêta, et regarda le jeune enfant.

...

- Tu sais, c'est bien mieux de trouver sa propre personnalité.

- Et puis, vous êtes tellement belle.

Helen s'agenouilla devant Melian.

- Mais toi aussi tu es très jolie.

- Oui, mais pas comme vous. Et j'adore vos cheveux, ma maman avait un peu les mêmes.

La jeune fille prit dans sa petite main une mèche des cheveux de la centenaire.

...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que tu trouvera une jolie jeune fille avec qui tu te sentiras agréablement bien.

- Ouai, p't'être...

- ça viendra, tu es encore très jeune.

- J'veux être comme toi plus tard.

- Ah, ça c'est chose impossible !

- Nan, mais j'veux dire, te ressembler, quoi !

- Et pourquoi ne pas être simplement toi même ?

- Bah, parce que t'es mieux. Et puis je...

- Quoi ? Tu quoi ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois mon nouveau papa.

Nikola ne su quoi répondre.

...

- Tu as aussi de très beaux cheveux !

- J'aimerais énormément que vous soyez ma nouvelle maman.

Helen ne su quoi répondre.

- Mais voyons, ma belle, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

- Oui mais on pourrait faire semblant...

Les yeux de la fillette s'emplirent de larmes, ceux d'Helen aussi.

...

- Arrêtes, ne dis pas de bêtise.

- C'est pas des bêtises, mon papa il m'a abandonné, et ma soeur avec.

Nikola ressentit quelque chose de très étrange, et d'indéfinissable.

- S'il te plait, tu veux bien être mon nouveaux papa ?

...

- Oh ma puce...

Helen prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Ma maman nous a abandonné, mon frère et moi quand elle a découvert qu'on était spéciaux. Et mon papa aussi.

- Je sais ma grande, je sais.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien que je t'appelle maman ?

...

- Bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais...

- OUIIII ! Merci énormément Papa !

Nikola n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'un petit être aux cheveux châtains se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, tu sais papa.

Là, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. C'était tout drôle de s'entendre appeler papa.

...

- Je ne sais pas...tu sais, c'est assez compliqué...

- Je t'en prie, s'il te plait !

Helen hésita, menant un fort débat intérieur. Autoriser cela, après Ashley... Oui, mais pour le bonheur d'une enfant... C'est finalement dans un long soupir qu'elle lâcha :

- Entendu, c'est d'accord.

- Oh merci, merci beaucoup !

La petite tête blonde vint se blottir dans son cou et deux petits bras vinrent se serrer autour d'elle.

...

Ils ne savaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, où tout cela allait les mener mais...c'est fou comme ils se sentaient bien , un enfant au creux de leurs bras.

Fin.

Je vais m'activer de taper le chapitre 4. Lundi soir, probablement qu'il sera en ligne ! Reviews ? ^^


	4. Réveil et découvertes

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, chapitre 4.

Rated : K

Genre : Familly

Note : Rien à dire de spécial, à part bonne lecture comme toujours !

…

La lumière se fit très aveuglante, et à peine eu-t-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle les refermat aussitôt, laissant un petit gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Et quelqu'un fut là pour l'entendre. Une main prit la sienne, rassurante, chaude. Une voix l'appela, émue, heureuse.

- Melian, bon sang tu te réveille enfin !

La lumière qui transperçait ses paupières fit d'un coup moins agressive.

- C'est bon, tu vas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, mais doucement.

La vois était douce et familière.

La jeune fille se sentant en confiance entreprit d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières.

Son regard tomba donc aussitôt sur un visage magnifique ornée de boucles brunes un peu mal coiffées, et de magnifiques yeux bleus océan un peu fatigués.

Son jeune esprit scientifique en déduit qu'elle dormait depuis au moins deux ou trois jours.

Et que la magnifique, et très maternelle femme était restée là tout ce temps, à veiller sur son sommeil.

Un nom seulement lui vint à l'esprit, et de sa bouche et ses lèvres sèches elle parvint à murmurer :

- Maman…

Un sourire étira le visage d'ange de la personne en face d'elle, qui s'était finalement assise sur le lit et n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé, visiblement.

- Oui ma puce, je suis là. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Se souvenir ? Non, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Elle voyait juste que son jeune corps fragile était relié à toute sorte de machines, par de petits tuyaux.

- Non… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Justement, nous l'ignorons. Comme tu n'est pas descendue déjeuner il y a trois jours, Nikola est monté dans ta chambre, pour voir si tu étais levée.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre.

- Et il t'a trouvée inconsciente aux pieds de ton lit. Il t'a immédiatement amenée ici, à l'infirmerie et m'a appelé.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est tout ? Je suis restée endormie pendant trois jours sans raison apparente ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Je t'ai examinée, fais des tests à partir de ton sang, tu n'as rien.

- Bien. Et quand pourrais-je sortir ?

- Cela dépendra de comment tu te sentiras. Pour le moment tu te repose encore.

- Bien, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire.

- ça l'est. Et, euh…

- Oui ?

Elle hésitait, cela se voyait.

- Je voudrais juste que tu saches…

- Oui, dis-moi ?

Elle se lança, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air sure d'elle.

- Lorsqu'il t'a trouvée, Nikola a eu très peur, même s'il ne te le diras jamais, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui à présent.

- C'est bien vrai ? Tu ne me fais pas une blague ?

- Non, crois moi, cela se voyait.

- ça alors, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Elle se mit à bailler, et ses paupières se firent lourdes.

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir.

Helen se leva, mais la petite main refusa de lâcher la sienne.

- Non, reste près de moi, je t'en prie.

La centenaire parut bouleversée, mais se rassit.

- B…bien. Si tu insistes.

Les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent, et sa voix en un murmure prononça :

- Je t'aime maman.

C'est à peine si elle entendit la réponse d'Helen.

- Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi.

Il était tard, elle était fatiguée, mais Melian allait mieux.

Elle s'autorisa à s'allonger près de la petite, son corps tout au chaud contre le sien.

Instinctivement la tête de l'enfant vint se poser sur sa poitrine, un bras entourant sa taille.

Elle en fut sérieusement émue, mais Dieu que c'était bon et agréable.

Une telle proximité avec un être si fragile.

Elle entoura enfin l'enfant de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Mais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, elle murmura à l'oreille de la petite :

- Si vous saviez comme nous nous sommes attachés à vous, mes chéris…

Puis elle s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que Nikola les trouva lorsqu'il vint s'assurer que sa tendre aimée allait bien.

Et, probablement ne l'avouerait-il jamais, cette image fut la plus belle chose qu'il lui vait été donnée de contempler.


	5. Sur la route des vacances

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, cinquième chapitre.

Rated : K

Genre : Familly

Notes : Je suis vraiment milles fois désolée de ma longue, très longue absence ! Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je crains de m'être égaré en route… Niveau crédibilité, là j'ai atteint le zéro…Mais soyez clémentes ! Je vous promets le chapitre 6 dans de très brefs délais, qui sera d'ailleurs principalement tourné dans l'humour.

Bonne lecture

…

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il se trouvait maintenant au volant de la voiture d'Helen, la centenaire endormie sur le siège passager et les enfants à l'arrière.

Innellan sur sa nintendo DS en train de laver un poney et Melian chantant sur Miley Cyrus qui résonnait dans les enceintes du véhicule.

Nikola jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ils étaient adorables.

Il reporta son attention sur la route.

La chanson se termina, l'introduction instrumentale de la suivante se fit rapidement entendre.

- **Tu chantes vraiment bien, Melian.**

Deux petits yeux surpris se posèrent sur le rétroviseur, et il répondit par un sourire d'une amabilité et d'une gentillesse que l'enfant ne lui connaissait pas.

Alors ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire des plus radieux tandis qu'elle répondait :

- **Merci beaucoup Mr Tesla.**

Le sourire du vampire se transforma en un rictus à cette appellation.

**- Roh Mel', tu peux l'appeler papa tu sais, **râla son petit frère qui venait de changer de jeu pour maintenant s'occuper de chiots.

Elle lui murmura doucement :

- **C'est que je ne sais pas s'il serait d'accord…**

**- Melian, **il jeta un œil sur la femme toujours endormie, **si tu ressens le besoin ou l'envie d'appeler Helen maman et qu'elle te laisse faire, il en est de même pour moi.**

**- Vraiment ?**

Encore une fois leurs regards se croisèrent dans le petit mais important miroir.

Nikola pu apercevoir les yeux brillants de la petite.

Il vérifia une seconde fois qu'Helen dormait toujours.

- **Bien sûr**, et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter,** ma puce.**

Melian laissa échapper un éclat de rire remplie de joie, ainsi qu'une unique larme sur sa petite joue rose.

A cette vision Nikola ressenti un léger picotement sous ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

Plus personne ne parlait à présent, que la jeune chanteuse du CD.

…

Environ une ou deux heures plus tard, le petit frère avait rejoint Helen dans les bras de Morphée.

Sa sœur regardait silencieusement le paysage défiler à travers la vitre.

La musique était éteinte, le CD s'étant déjà répété plusieurs fois.

- **Mons…euh…Papa ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Nous arrivons bientôt ?**

**- Et bien, il nous reste encore une petite heure de route.**

**- Bien. Merci.**

**- Je t'en prie.**

La petite s'ennuyait.

Nikola le vit et réfléchît un instant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les genoux de sa tendre aimée, sur lesquels était posé le livre dans lequel elle était plongée avant de sombrer dans ce si profond sommeil.

**- Dis-moi, Melian, ça t'intéresserait un livre sur…les origines et l'évolution des espèces ?**

**- Oh oui ! **répondit-elle, soudain pleine d'excitation.

Nikola prit délicatement le livre en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder un instant les jambes de la femme que ne cachait pas entièrement la jupe noire qu'elle portait.

Il le tendit à l'enfant qui le prit avec joie.

- **Merci beaucoup !**

**- Par contre il faudra le lui rendre.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je respecte, ce sont les livres.**

Nikola roula des yeux.

Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait être bête !

Melian était déjà plongée dans sa lecture.

…

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village pas très connu, mais au bord de la mer, bien sûr.

C'est ici que Nikola vivait, avant de revenir au Sanctuaire, il y a quelques mois.

Et il ne comptait pas vendre sa petite maison tranquille.

C'est ici que lui, Helen et les enfants passeraient la semaine.

Le Sanctuaire avait été laissé à la charge des jeunes et de Bigguy.

Nikola gara la voiture devant la petite maison.

Aussitôt, les deux enfants –très bien réveillé pour Innellan- sortirent de l'auto, tandis que Nikola détachait sa ceinture et celle d'Helen qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Elle devait se surpasser en ce moment.

Il la regarda tendrement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille délicatement.

Il entreprit de la réveiller en douceur.

- **Helen, nous sommes arrivés.**

Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il ne voyait pas pour tourner son visage vers lui.

Elle était encore plus jolie quand elle dormait.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche.

- **Helen, il faut te réveiller.**

Le contact si apprécié lui fit lentement ouvrir les yeux.

En un sourire elle reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vampire adoré.

**- Alors j'ai dormi si longtemps ?** demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour s'étirer.

**- Et oui.**

**-Mmh…Où sont les enfants ?**

Nikola se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- **Dans le jardin**, répondit-il en souriant.

Innellan était en train de courir après un papillon.

Sa sœur s'était allongée dans l'herbe à suivre le parcourt d'une abeille entre les fleurs.

- **Ca va être une bonne semaine.**

Nikola regarda Helen.

**- Effectivement, je pense.**

…

Alors ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu… Reviews svp ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir


	6. Tous à la plage !

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, sixième chapitre.

Rated : K

Genre : Familly

Notes : Je m'excuse encore une foi, j'ai un peu trainé et il n'y a pas d'humour dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain si j'y parviens. Je sais c'est une promesse de plus, et je vous demande vraiment de m'excuser, je vais faire de mon mieux. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.

Bonne lecture !

…

- Bon, au moins il n'y a pas trop de monde, c'est déjà ça.

Helen regarda Nikola en souriant à cette remarque. Il tentait de le cacher, mais était plein d'appréhension. Il appréhendait de devoir jouer le rôle du père de famille en public. Elle trouvait cela adorable.

- C'est vraiment comme ça la mer ? demanda le petit garçon.

- C'est mieux dans les livres, répondit sa sœur.

Helen et Nikola se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. La femme s'agenouilla devant la petite et plaça une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux de l'océan au loin pour les poser dans ceux de la centenaire.

- C'est sal, par terre. Et là bas on voit de gros bateau qui font plein de fumée, c'est dégoûtant.

Helen posa ses yeux sur le sable. En effet, des mégots, bouteilles et autres déchets. Elle baissa les épaules comme un signe d'impuissance et caressa la joue de l'enfant en un geste maternel. Elle voulait lui donner une explication qui ne nécessiterait pas de dire à quel point les hommes peuvent être bêtes, mais Nikola la devança.

- Tu sais, c'est comme ça partout de nos jours. Tu verras parfois un abruti jeter son mégot par terre, dit-il debout derrière l'enfant.

Celle-ci leva la tête pour le voir, tandis qu'Helen baissa la tête en fermant les yeux évidemment, lui, n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- Mais, ils ne savent pas qu'un mégot met un à trois ans avant de disparaître ? _(Petite parenthèse, je ne dit pas ça au hasard, je l'ai appris il y a peu.)_

- Chérie, répondit Helen, en général les plus sérieux le savent et font attention. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

- C'est dèg ! Interrompit Innellan qui suivait la conversation depuis le début sans rien dire.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas vous arrêter à ça !

- Evidemment ! Helen, je reste ici avec les sacs et les serviettes, et si vous alliez voir si l'eau est bonne ?

Helen se redressa et acquiesça.

- Nikola a raison. On est venus là pour se détendre et s'amuser, non ?

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Allez venez.

Elle prit chacun des enfants par la main. Il se dirigèrent vers la mer, un peu plus loin. Nikola sourit et commença à déplier les grandes serviettes pour les étendre sur le sable. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle et sortit un livre. Il jeta un œil au loin et vit Helen et les deux enfants tremper les pieds dans l'eau. Il vit ensuite la petite demander quelque chose à Helen qui les tenait toujours par la main. Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête, alors les enfants se mirent aussitôt à courir vers lui. Il sourit de plus belle et posa sont livre à coté de lui. Lorsque les enfants arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils étaient essoufflés et en plein fou rire. Le coup de blues écolo n'aura pas duré trop longtemps. Tant mieux, se dit-il.

- Elle est carrément bonne Pa' !

- Bien ! Tant mieux.

Il se releva et sortit leurs maillots de bain du grand sac en plastique. Ils commencèrent à se dévêtir, mais Melian rencontra vite un problème de pudeur. Le vampire vit que son petit frère était déjà changé alors qu'elle restait en tee-shirt et culotte sans plus faire aucun geste.

- Bon Mel', tu t'bouge ? S'impatienta son petit frère.

- Toi, laisse moi tranquille !

- Melian, veux-tu que je te tienne la serviette autours de toi ?

- Non, je veux que ce soit maman qui le fasse, toi tu es un garçon, ce serait gênant et inapproprié.

Bim, ça c'est fait ! Nikola ne trouva rien à dire et se trouva bête.

- Et que dois-je faire qui nécessite que je sois une femme ? Intervint Helen qui venait de les rejoindre.

Nikola retrouva ses esprits et lui expliqua. Helen sourit et prit la serviette afin de cacher la petite. Une foi que les deux enfants furent donc prêts pour la baignade, ils repartirent tous les trois au bord de l'eau laissant Nikola à la lecture de son livre. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard il fut interrompu par Innellan que revenait en faisant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elles s'amusent.

-Et, alors ? répondit le centenaire sans comprendre.

- Et alors pas moi, répondit le garçon comme si c'était une évidence.

Nikola leva les yeux au loin et vit que les deux filles s'amusaient effectivement assez bien, Melian éclaboussant Helen qui tentait de reculer. La centenaire n'avait que les jambes dans l'eau, aussi haut que sa jupe le permettait. Et elles étaient mortes de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ne participes pas à la bataille d'eau ?

- J'sais pas, j'trouve pas ça drôle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amuse alors ? demanda le vampire en rangeant son livre, et laissant apparaître un petit sourire en coin sachant qu'il allait devoir jouer avec l'enfant.

Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira d'un petit sourire vicieux tandis qu'il se penchait pour attraper une poignée de sable sans quitter son papa chéri des yeux. Le visage de ce dernier perdit tous sourire alors qu'il commençait à comprendre de quel genre de jeu il s'agissait. Mais pourquoi diable ce gamin n'aimait pas la bataille d'eau ?

…

Alors ? votre avis s'il vous plait


	7. Une proposition tentante

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, septième chapitre.

Rated : K

Genre : Familly, éventuellement un peu d'humour mais bon…

Notes : Voilà le chapitre 7, qui j'espère sera un peu plus drôle que les précédents.

Bonne lecture, comme toujours !

…

- OK, alors, avant de faire ce à quoi tu penses avec le sable que tu as dans les mains…

- Hum hum… Acquiesça le petit garçon, sans vraiment écouter son pauvre père.

- Laisse moi juste enlever mon veston, tu veux ? Supplia-t-il en commençant à défaire le premier bouton, j'y tiens beaucoup à celui là !

- Hein hein ! Non, ça serait vraiment pas drôle, sinon.

- ATT…

Trop tard. Nikola avait maintenant du sable plein les vêtements. Innellan ne trouvant pas cela encore suffisamment amusant repris une poignée de sable. Nikola laissa tomber ses bras lourdement sur ses genoux, et soupira.

- Ah ! T'abandonnes comme ça, hein ? Lâche ! Lança l'enfant en allant se placer derrière le vampire.

- Et bah tant pis pour toi.

Il leva les bras au dessus de la tête du centenaire désespéré, et ouvrit les mains. Le résultat fut bien évidemment, du sable plein les cheveux qu'il devrait galérer à enlever sous la douche. D'ailleurs il aurait sûrement besoin d'aide, sourit-il, en songeant à la magnifique femme jouant avec la petite, les pieds dans l'eau un peu plus loin. (_Chères amies teslenistes, j'espère être assez inspirée pour vous faire plaisir au prochain chapitre, so, affaire à suivre !..._)

Mais en attendant la douche, il fallait qu'il se venge sur le petit…

…

Lorsque Helen et Melian remontèrent les rejoindre sur la plage, la petite était trempé s'étant baigné et Helen avait reçu quelques gouttes d'eau. C'est en se tenant la main qu'elles arrivèrent près des garçons, et quand elles les virent, elles se stoppèrent net. Tous deux étaient couverts de sable, et cela ne semblait pas les déranger plus que ça. Nikola remettait sa serviette bien en place sur le sable, tandis que le petit était occupé à construire un château fort.

- Et bien ma foi, on s'est bien amuser ici !

Ce fut Nikola qui répondit :

- Je ne vois pas absolument pas de quoi tu parles Helen.

-Bon…

Elles se regardèrent, sceptiques, puis finirent pas sourire. Elles prirent place sur leurs serviettes respectives, et l'après midi s'écoula tranquillement. Quand il fut l'heure de plier bagages, les petits râlèrent un peu, puis finirent par obéir. Ils remontèrent calmement jusqu'à la petite maison du vampire. Aussitôt rentrés qu'ils firent prendre leurs douches aux enfants. Puis ce fut au tour des grands.

- Tu y vas, Nikola ? J'irai après.

Nikola repensa à sa bonne idée de tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais, on peut toujours économiser de l'eau, et prendre deux douches en une… ?

Helen, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça fut tout d'abord un peu surprise. Puis décida de se laisser tenter, et entra dans son jeu.

- Ah oui ? Levant un sourcil lourd de sens.

- Oui, viens avec moi, en plus de ce fait tu garantiras de mes mains sur tout ton corps…

Helen tourna la tête afin de vérifier que les enfants ne les écoutaient pas. Ils étaient bien devant la télé, et ne leur portaient aucune attention. Elle se retourna donc, et offrit un sourire charmeur à son vampire.

- Hmm, et bien voilà qui est fort tentant ma foi.

- Alors,… Tu acceptes ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Il se pourrait en effet que, peut être, je vienne te rejoindre…

Nikola acquiesça, lui sourit, puis tourna les talons vers la salle de bain, dont il ne ferma pas la porte à clé…

…

Pfff…Je me déçois beaucoup, mais bon, donnez moi quand même votre avis ! Et s'il vous plait aidez moi, je n'aime vraiment plus ce que j'écrit, alors…Quelques conseils ? Pas trop méchants tout de même ^^.


	8. L'élement perturbateur

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, huitième chapitre.

Rated : K+/T

Genre : Romance, (humour ?)

Notes : Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que je vous aurez tout de même fait rire un minimum. Et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui me remonte le moral à chaque foi que je doute de ce que j'écris.

Bonne lecture, comme toujours !

…

Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps, et elle était maintenant plaquée entre le mur de la salle de bain et le corps chaud de son amant. Une bouche affamée réclamait la sienne, une langue aventureuse s'y infiltrant. Ses mains rendaient les caresses que son corps recevait, son esprit était mit en mode veille. Les lèvres de Nikola quittèrent les siennes pour aller se poser sur son cou. Et elle soupira. Elle soupira de bien être. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir tenté sa chance avec le vampire.

Tout ceci paraissait si naturel, tellement à sa place. Les doigts agiles de son homme entreprirent de défaire les boutons du chemiser qu'elle portait. Pendant ce temps, ses mains à elle étaient accrochées aux cheveux courts, ébouriffées, et... Pleins de sable. Pleins de sable ? Tant pi, cela était sans aucune importance. Non, car pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle était dans ses bras, il embrassait son cou et ses lèvres, les enfants étaient occupés donc ils étaient tranquilles. Tout cela laissait libre court à son esprit d'imaginer leurs occupations prochaines. Oui, tout était absolument parfait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une légère douleur se fasse ressentir dans son bas ventre. Elle était encore en train de rêver, aussi dut-elle réfléchir longuement avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Ils étaient encore enterrement vêtus, ce n'était donc pas ce à quoi ils étaient censés aboutir, Mais alors...Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Là, elle sortit totalement des rêves et posa sa main sur la joue de Nikola qui était occupé à embrasser la peau sensible de son cou. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle arborait un petit air désolé. Il fronça les sourcils en une question muette.

- Je suis désolée.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Mais, de quoi ?

- Pas cette semaine, mon chéri.

Bon. Tant pi pour cette foi. Elle put lire de la déception sur son visage. Bien sur qu'il étai déçu ! Il n'aurait pas le droit à ce petit moment torride tant espéré sous la douche. Mais, cette vague de déception passa très vite. Elle l'avait appelé « mon chéri ». Elle ne l'appelait comme cela qu'après l'amour, ou quand elle espérait se faire pardonner. Il avait remarqué cela il y a quelques mois. Aussi, il laissa finalement un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres fines, et elle soupira de soulagement. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule, tandis qu'il enfouit sa tête dans son cou si délicieux, qu'il eut été tenté de mordre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Helen étouffa un petit éclat de rire. Nikola s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder. Il y avait une petite étincelle rieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce qui provoque cet amusement soudain ?

Elle lui sourit, puis répondit en chuchotant à son oreille :

- Et bien, je trouve cette situation plutôt comique, je dois dire.

Il se détendit, puis lui sourit. Ils étaient toujours enlacés. Au bout de quelques précieux instants, Helen fit une remarque que Nikola jugea particulièrement intéressante.

- Tu sais, nous pouvons prendre une douche ensemble sans forcément aller jusqu'au bout de nos envies...

- Mmh...tu me propose une séance de câlins, de caresses et de doux baiser sous l'eau chaude ?

- Moui, c'est ce que je m'imagine.

- En voilà une bonne idée !

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Oh mais je savais qu'elle te plairait.

…...

Alors alors ? Niahaha... Des reviews ? ^^


	9. Interprétations infantiles

Titre : Quand la famille s'en mêle, neuvième chapitre.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, (humour ?)

Notes: Hello hello, me re voila ! Bon allez, pour ce chapitre, l'envie de vous faire plaisir a pris le dessus. Héhé ^^…

So, bonne lecture, comme toujours !

…

Assise sur le canapé avec son livre dans les mains, elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

…

_Après avoir enlevé tous leurs vêtements, ils s'étaient glissés dans la baignoire. Ils avaient préféré un bain à la douche, pour plus de détente et de tranquillité. Nikola s'était assis le premier, adossé à la baignoire, puis Helen s'était installée entre ses jambes, dos contre le torse de son amant. Nikola menait un fort combat intérieur, il ne voulait pas trop se laisser aller, mais Dieu que c'était dur pour lui de se contrôler ! Helen, qui l'avait sentit très crispé derrière elle, avait posé ses mains juste au dessus des genoux de son homme et entamé un doux massage. Elle avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Nikola, qui en avait profité pour l'embrasser juste au coin de la bouche. Seulement, cette position lui offrait une vue « plongeante » sur la magnifique et très attirante poitrine de sa belle. Il avait donc fermé les yeux en grognant. Helen avait ri doucement, un peu moqueuse. Il avait râlé en disant que ce n'était en rien amusant. Elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il était vraiment un amant adorable. Et la manière dont il l'avait regardé ensuite amoureux et montrant combien il la respectait. Ce regard l'avait fait craqué. Elle s'était redressée, retournée pour lui faire face puis s'était mise à genoux. Nikola avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux de sa compagne, et ne pas se laisser envoûter par la vue de ce corps si tentant qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait du avaler sa salive plusieurs fois et faire preuve d'une volonté qu'il ne savait même pas posséder. Puis Helen avait bougé, et il avait alors pensé que son supplice prenait fin. Il s'était trompé. Elle avait bougé pour se pencher en avant et venir lui murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose comme ça :_

_« Je peux sûrement trouver quelque chose à faire pour vous détendre, Mr Tesla… »._

_Oui, il pensait que c'était ça. Il pensait, car cinq secondes plus tard il avait oublié les mots, mais certainement pas la façon qu'elle avait eu de les lui prononcer. Elle s'était ensuite reculée, légèrement seulement, puis avait commencé à déposer de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et avait murmuré que si elle continuait, il ne serait plus responsable de ses actes. Ca il ne le voulait pas. Elle lui avait répondu de se détendre, et ordonné de se laisser aller, qu'elle voulait ceci, lui faire plaisir à lui cette foi comme il la rendait heureuse. Il avait cru qu'à ce moment son cœur s'était décroché de sa poitrine. Par ses paroles, elle l'avait rendu si fier, si heureux. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il faisait d'elle une femme heureuse, et c'était bien la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il avait tout de même essayé de résister :_

_« Helen, je ne veux absolument pas que tu… tu te sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime et te respecte bien trop pour cela »_

_Elle l'avait regardé amoureusement, puis lui avait assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait qu'il vienne entre ses lèvres, elle désirait sincèrement le goûter. Il avait cru atteindre l'orgasme rien que par ces mots._

_« Helen…_

_-Chuut… ! »_

_Elle avait quitté sa mâchoire pour venir visiter les muscles de son torse._

_« Laisse toi aller, Nikola… »_

_Ce furent ces paroles qui finalement lui avaient fait lâcher prise. Le vampire avait ensuite fermé les yeux, s'était détendu, et abandonné aux caresses et aux baisers de sa douce…_

…

Elle affichait un sourire béat et avait les yeux fermés, lorsqu'elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser de chaque côté d'elle. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva entre les deux enfants qui la regardaient d'un air étrange. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Ça va vous deux ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter les questions qu'elle sentait venir.

- Ouai, ouai ! Change pas d'sujet M'man ! »

Elle cessa instantanément de sourire. Esquive ratée…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On a bien remarqué la manière que tu avais de sourire, maman.

- Ah oui ? Elle fit mine d'être étonnée. Et comment est-ce que je souriais ?

- Bah, t'avais l'air plutôt bête en faite…

- Innellan ! Non, en réalité tu avais l'air, amoureuse et rêveuse. Comme quand les grandes personnes pensent à la personne qu'elles aiment.

- Vraiment ? Elle souriait sincèrement cette foi.

-Ouais, c'était sûrement ça. Dis, c'est P'pa qui t'fais cet effet, M'man ?

-Innellan, voyons !

- Bien sur, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre gros nigaud !

- Ah je l'savais ! Mais fais attention, M'man, c'était limite là on pouvait bientôt voir de la salive couler ! »

Helen ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement et ne sachant quoi répondre. Ce fut la petite qui parla pour elle.

« Hé, mais t'es vraiment malpoli toi !

- Dis donc jeune homme, fit Nikola qui venait à l'instant de faire irruption dans la pièce. Rappelles moi quel âge tu as ? »

Il reçu comme unique réponse un éclat de rire moqueur de la part d'Innellan. Oui, le garçon était fier de lui, il savait qu'il avait vu juste, c'était le plus important pour un enfant de 7 ans…

…

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul, et que ça vous plaît toujours autant !


End file.
